Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Polityczne zawirowanie
Dziewiąty odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Zbliżają się święta Bożego Narodzenia. Moranica doprowadza do niemałego zamieszania w Kolegium Elektorów. Jasmine chce pogodzić się z Izabelą, więc szuka idealnego prezentu dla niej. Rodzina Tjinderów postanawia zaprosić Van Stommów na kolację. Tymczasem Ivy dochodzi do wniosku, że z powodu zbliżającej się Wigilii, mnóstwo kobiet będzie musiało poświęcić wiele czasu na gotowanie i sprzątanie. Postanawia to zmienić. Bohaterowie *Izabela Flynn; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Moranica Davenport; *Tiffany Fletcher; *Park Hyo-Sang; *Ivy Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Brigitte Van Stomm; *Elektorzy; *Jayden Van Stomm; *Summer Tjinder; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Kamerdyner Tjinderów; *Marcus MacMandy; *Melania Trump; *Włamywacze Fabuła Wzrok Izabeli zanurzył się w przepięknej panoramie zasypanego śniegiem miasta. Stąd widać było wszystkie te wieżowce podświetlone zielonymi i czerwonymi lampkami. Obok G-Tech'u ustawiona była ogromna choinka ozdobiona tak mocno, że blask zawieszonych na niej świecidełek oślepiał Izabelę. W pewnym momencie kobieta usłyszała za sobą kroki. Odwróciła się na pięcie, by dojrzeć kroczącą w kierunku lodówki Jasmine. - O, idziesz podjadać? - zaczęła Izabela - Lepiej nie, już i tak dobrze wyglądasz. MacMandy wyjęła dwa plastry szynki, po czym położyła je sobie na łopatkach i ruszyła w stronę rozmówczyni. - Ach, Izabelo... - westchnęła - Za 6 dni święta. Czy to nie idealna pora, aby zapomnieć o naszych starych konfliktach i zacząć nasze relacje na nowo? - Nie - założyła ręce na piersi - Przypominam, że chciałaś mnie zabić. - Przypominam, że to było jakieś 25 lat temu. - A jak się z tobą pogodzę to co? - Jak "to co"? Może zaczniemy się przyjaźnić. - Przyjaźnić? W życiu! Idę do Grüßichtschrenschenschenschichta, cześć. Jasmine odprowadziła wzrokiem wychodzącą z domu Izabelę. - Jeszcze się ze mną pogodzi - optymistycznie skomentowała. Choć na zewnątrz panował całkiem niezły mróz, to Moranica leżała na materacu w basenie, rozmyślając o tym, ile wódki kupić na Wigilię. Jej ręce zanurzone były w wodzie. W pewnej chwili jej lewa dłoń zetknęła się z czymś niesamowicie obślizgłym. - Co to kurwa było?! - zawołała, unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej - Ach, no tak, to pewnie był karp... Może pooglądam trochę telewizji. Jak na zawołanie, z sufitu wysunął się ogromny płaski ekran. Po chwili oczom rudowłosej ukazał się pewien program informacyjny. - Należy pamiętać, że nasz krajowy system przeprowadzania wyborów jest najbardziej skomplikowany na świecie. Już jutro 538 elektorów odda głosy podczas Kolegium Elektorskiego. Zgodnie z wynikiem wyborów powszechnych, 270 elektorów odda swój głos na Summer Tjinder, a pozostałe 268 - na Zoltana George'a Davenporta. Jeszcze nigdy wyniki te nie były tak do siebie zbliżone. Jeśli jeden z elektorów, który ma zagłosować na Summer Tjinder, postanowi zmienić swój głos, żaden z kandydatów nie osiągnie minimalnej liczby głosów i o tym, kto zostanie prezydentem, zadecyduje Sąd Najwyższy. Natomiast jeśli swój głos zmieni dwóch elektorów mających zagłosować na Summer Tjinder, prezydentem zostanie Davenport. Teoretycznie więc możliwe jest, że prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych zostanie właśnie Davenport, jednakże nie widać żadnej konkretnej przyczyny, dla której którykolwiek z elektorów miałby zmienić swój głos. - Oj, widać, widać... - szepnęła Moranica pod nosem, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Tiffany pisała z kimś przez telefon, a Hyo-Sang czytała książkę, gdy Ivy wkroczyła do pokoju i rzuciła swoją torbę na łóżko. Niedługo po tym, jak po tygodniu spędzonym w swoim domu w Waszyngtonie wróciła do Danville, zaczęła sobie dorabiać jako trenerka na siłowni. Bardzo spodobała jej się ta praca, wkładała w nią dużo serca. - Słuchajcie! - zawołała donośnie, czym zmusiła współlokatorki do przerwania swoich zajęć - Rozmawiałam dzisiaj z kilkoma kobietami na siłowni. I wiecie co? Każda z nich robi w domu jak za dwóch: sprzątanie, gotowanie, zakupy... A gdzie mężczyźni do cholery?! Siedzą tylko przed telewizorem, piwo piją, a jak przyjdą święta, to zasiądą do stołu, nachleją się i oczywiście sprzątać będą musiały ich żony! Ale nie w tym roku! - przy tym zdaniu uderzyła pięścią w sufit, a Tiffany radośnie zawiwatowała - Przeprowadzimy jakieś zajęcia, będziemy chodzić od domu do domu i rozdawać ulotki. A jak tylko zobaczę jakąś kobietę samą na zakupach, to znajdziemy jej męża i mu skopiemy dupę! Za godzinę widzimy się przed budynkiem! Gdy tylko Tjinder wyszła z pokoju, Koreanka odezwała się do Fletcher: - Tiff, słuchaj... Nie uważasz, że ta Ivy trochę przesadza? - Niby dlaczego? - Ech, jak to powiedzieć... wiesz, ja też popieram feminizm, ale to, co Ivy robi, to już nie jest feminizm. To jest kobiecy szowinizm. - Jak to? - No nie widzisz? Gdyby była feministką, domagałaby się równości kobiet i mężczyzn. A ona wyraźnie chce, żeby to kobiety górowały nad facetami! - Cholera, faktycznie... Ale wytłumaczyć jej będzie ciężko. Od razu pomyśli, że jesteśmy za dotychczasowym systemem. - No ale trzeba coś wymyślić... Po powrocie z pracy Buford zrobił sobie kanapkę, a następnie udał się do salonu, gdzie zastał swoją żonę przeglądającą coś na laptopie. - Co robisz? - spytał. - Tjinderowie zaprosili nas na jutrzejszą kolację, u nich w domu. Sprawdzam loty do Waszyngtonu. - Tjinderowie?! - przeraził się. - No tak, nie widzieliśmy ich od kilkunastu lat, dlatego nie odmówiłam. - Trzeba się przygotować... - Spokojnie, przecież byliśmy na kolacji w gościach nieraz. - Ale nigdy u przyszłej pary prezydenckiej. Brigitte zamarła. Zupełnie zapomniała o tym, że Summer została wybrana na prezydenta. - Kurde, no tak! - plasnęła dłonią w czoło - Kup bilety za mnie, ja idę wybrać najlepszą kieckę. Kobieta położyła laptop na stolik, po czym migiem pobiegła po schodach na górę. Tymczasem Buford rozsiadł się na kanapie. - Trzy osoby... - komentował cicho to, co robił - W celu zapewnienia komfortu podróży osobom o szerokiej budowie ciała prosimy o upewnienie się, że każda z tych osób zmieści się w siedzeniu o szerokości 43cm. Jeśli nie, prosimy o zaznaczenie X... Prosimy wpisać szerokość osoby - Buford wpisał w puste pole szerokość Jayden'a, po czym zmarszczył brwi - Ale jak to on musi polecieć osobnym samolotem?! Drzwi windy otworzyły się, a wyszło z niej trzech mężczyzn - jeden był niewysokim mężczyzną o długich rudych włosach, drugi był czarnoskórym mężczyzną o ogromnych wargach, a trzeci wyglądał na niewyobrażalnie starego. Przy stole czekała na nich Moranica. - Za moich czasów to nie było takich mieszkań - skomentował starzec. - Zapraszam tu - zawołała, a goście zasiedli przy stole - Mam dla was taką propozycję. Cała wasza trójka zmieni swój głos i jutro, zamiast zagłosować na tę głupią Summer, zagłosujecie na mojego męża. - Nie ma mowy! - Absolutnie! - Za moich czasów to głosowanie w Kolegium Elektorskim było uczciwsze - skomentował starzec. - Wiedziałam, że się nie zgodzicie, więc... - tu przerwała, sięgając po coś, co leżało pod stołem. Po chwili postawiła przed sobą trzy srebrne walizeczki. - Co tam jest? - spytał czarnoskóry, a rudowłosa otworzyła walizeczki. W środku znajdowało się mnóstwo pieniędzy. - Za moich czasów to nie było takiej korupcji - odezwał się starzec. - Jeśli zagłosujecie na mojego męża, to każdy z was otrzyma po walizeczce. - To absurd! - krzyknął rudowłosy, uderzając pięściami w stół. - Ale spokojnie, spokojnie... może dla rozluźnienia atmosfery napijemy się trochę koniaczku, co? - zaproponowała, na co nie do końca przekonani elektorzy zgodzili się. Jasmine przechadzała się po galerii handlowej, rozglądając się za prezentem. Naprawdę zależało jej na pogodzeniu się z Izabelą, więc szukała czegoś wyjątkowego. Zastanawiała się nad biżuterią, choć Flynn nie wyglądała, jakby za nią przepadała. Izabela kosmetyków wielu nie używała, a ubrania kupowała najtańsze. Czarnowłosa całe dnie spędzała robiąc za kurę domową, ale kupienie nowych garnków czy szczotki nie wchodziło w grę. W pewnym momencie coś przykuło uwagę Jasmine. To był sklep z obrazami. Kobieta przypomniała sobie, że za młodu Izabela pasjonowała się sztuką i była również utalentowaną malarką. A teraz wyglądało na to, że Flynn porzuciła swoją pasję. MacMandy pomyślała, że może gdyby kupić jakieś piękne dzieło sztuki, obudziłoby to w Izabeli wewnętrzną duszę artystki. Bez wahania ruszyła do sklepu. Analizowała każdy obraz po kolei. Jej baza danych wyszukiwała informację o artyście, roku namalowania czy kompozycji. - Nie, nie, nie... - powtarzała ciągle - To nie może być byle jaki obraz byle jakiego artysty. To musi być coś wielkiego. Moranica dumnie spoglądała na elektorów, którzy radośnie kołysali się na lewo i prawo. Trudno się dziwić, skoro rudowłosa dolała do koniaku jakiegoś płynu. - To jak będzie? Zagłosujecie na Davenporta? - Pani Moranico - wybełkotał rudowłosy - Ależ pani jest piękna! A odmówić takiej piękności to nie wolno... - Oj, nie wolno! - potwierdził czarnoskóry, wybuchając śmiechem. - Za moich czasów to by się nie odmówiło! - skomentował starzec. - No to co? Jeszcze po kieliszeczku? - spytała uśmiechnięta Moranica. - Oczywiście! - zawołał rudowłosy. - Za moich czasów to nie było takich dobrych koniaków - powiedział starzec, przyglądając się kieliszkowi. Następnego dnia, około godziny 10, w sali konferencyjnej w G-Tech'u zgromadziło się mnóstwo kobiet. Czekały one na wykład Ivy "Unikanie świątecznego wyzysku". W pewnym momencie ktoś wrzucił na salę wazę, a ta potłukła się na podłodze. Niewiele myśląc, wszystkie kobiety rzuciły się po opartą o róg sali miotłę i szufelkę. Doszło nawet do małych bójek. - Źle, źle, źle! - zawołała wchodząca do Ivy sali. Kobiety uspokoiły się - Zajmijcie miejsca. Wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach, a Tjinder podeszła do mikrofonu. Jej głos był tak donośny, że stwierdziła, że nie ma potrzeby go włączać. - To, co się tutaj przed chwilą stało, jest właśnie efektem dominacji mężczyzn nad kobietami. Gdyby taką wazę rozbić w sali pełnej mężczyzn, te cholery by czekały aż przyjdzie kobieta i to wysprząta! Stojące na końcu sali Tiffany i Hyo-Sang wymieniły się nieco przerażonymi spojrzeniami. Ivy dopiero zaczęła mówić, a już była ostro zdenerwowana. - Zaczniemy od prostego pytania. Czy któraś z was ma męża, który ma coś zrobić czy przygotować na Wigilię? Tylko jedna osoba podniosła rękę. Gdy zaczęła mówić, wszyscy obejrzeli się na nią. - Ja wczoraj kazałam mojemu mężowi pojechać do sklepu po margarynę, jak mi się skończyła. - Coś jeszcze? - Ach, i jeszcze po śmietanę. - No widzicie! A wy co robicie? Pieczecie ciasta, sprzątacie dom, robicie zakupy... Prawda? - to pytanie skierowała do jednej z kobiet siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie. - Moja rodzina nie obchodzi świąt. Ivy wzięła głęboki wdech. - Tak czy siak, widzicie, że pracujecie jak woły, podczas gdy wasi mężowie pewnie siedzą sobie wygodnie w fotelu i oglądają telewizję, popijając piwo. - Miałam więcej nie popełniać zła, ale tym razem muszę zrobić wyjątek. Niewidzialna Jasmine przeteleportowała się do wnętrza paryskiego Luwru. Rozejrzała się, by upewnić się, że nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu. Następnie wyrzuciła z kieszeni dwie kulki, które wylądowały na podłodze. MacMandy przeskoczyła nad czerwonymi linami pełniącymi funkcję płota, by po chwili ustawić się obok obrazu "Mona Lisa". Z kulek zaczął wylatywać siwy dym, który wkrótce wypełnił całe pomieszczenie tak, że nie było nic widać. Jasmine zdjęła obraz ze ściany. W momencie, gdy go tylko dotknęła, zaczął dzwonić alarm. Do pokoju raptownie wpadła ochrona, a w tej samej chwili MacMandy przeteleportowała się. Po zakończonym wykładzie, kobiety opuściły salę. Wychodząc, otrzymywały ulotki od Tiffany i Hyo-Sang. Tymczasem Ivy piła wodę. - Jak myślisz, wezmą to sobie do serca? - szepnęła Fletcher. - Czy ja wiem, większość z nich wygląda, jakby zmarnowało sobie godzinę życia - odparła cicho Park. - O, łulotki - zauważyła jedna z pań - To ja wizmę kilko, dlo przyjociółków tyż. Kobieta chwyciła z dziesięć ulotek, po czym zgrabnie opuściła pomieszczenie. - Większość - powtórzyła Koreanka. Zbliżał się wieczór. Buford, Brigitte i Jayden ubrani w eleganckie stroje siedzieli w limuzynie zamówionej przez Tjinderów. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się tak wystroiliśmy jak szczury na otwarcie kanału - skomentował młody Van Stomm. Pojazd podjechał pod dom Tjinderów, gdzie pod drzwiami wejściowymi stali również elegancko ubrani Summer i Baljeet. Limuzyna zatrzymała się, a małżeństwo opuściło ją. Tymczasem Jayden, który przez drzwi nie był w stanie się zmieścić, wyszedł z pojazdu dzięki otwieranemu sufitowi. - Witamy w Waszyngtonie! - powitali ich Tjinderowie. Oboje podeszli i przywitali się z rodziną Van Stommów. - Zapraszamy do środka - powiedziała Summer. - Już jo ci dom, ty cholyro jedna! - krzyknęła pani od ulotek, wchodząc do domu. Trzasnęła drzwiami tak mocno, że jej mąż siedzący w fotelu z piwem w dłoni aż podskoczył. Po chwili zauważył, jak jego żona staje przed nim i wymachuje mu siekierą przed oczami. - Ło co ci chodzi? - wybełkotał nieco pijany. - A ło to, że ja dzień w dzień robię w tej kuchni, zasuwom łod rano do wiczora, a ty tylko siedzisz i chlejesz piwsko w tym swoim fotylu! Pot się tok ze mnie leje, że możno by nim wszystkie nasze krowy napoić i by jeszcze zostało. Ale jo ci teraz mówię, że jok ty tego swojego dupska nie ruszysz, to cię tak tą siekierą zarżnę, że mnie ruski miesiąc popamiętasz! - Łuspokój się, durno babo. - Jo durno baba?! Jo durno baba?! - krzyczała, szykując się do ataku - Ażebyś wiedzioł, że durno! Na wykładzie z feminizmu byłom, to się zmieni w tej chałupie! Oj, zmieni... Natychmiost do kuchni! I mosz barszcz zrubić. Albo pierogi łulypić. - Przepyszna ta kaczuszka - skomentowała Brigitte, uśmiechając się, co Summer i Baljeet odwzajemnili - A ta wasza córka, jak ona... Ivy? Jak u niej się wiedzie? - Och, ile się porobiło... - mówiła Summer - jak miała 6 lat zaczęła trenować podnoszenie ciężarów. Wiecie, najpierw takie malutkie ciężarki - zaśmiała się lekko - Ale szybko okazało się, że ma w sobie naprawdę dużo siły i już jako 10-latka zaczęła podnosić więcej niż studenci - Buford wytrzeszczył szeroko oczy - Potem zaczęła jeździć po tych wszystkich zawodach, wygrywała. Na Olimpiadę miała nawet jechać! Buford momentalnie tak mocno ścisnął szklankę, że ta pękła mu w rękach, a sok rozlał się na stół. - Co się stało? - zapytała Brigitte. - Wiesz, nie pojechała na tę Olimpiadę, bo wojna wybuchła. Też się wtedy zdenerwowałam - spokojnie dokończyła Summer, po czym wróciła do jedzenia kurczaka. Kamerdyner przyszedł ze ścierką oraz urządzeniem, które trzymane chwilę nad stołem przyciągnęło do siebie całe stłuczone szkło. Tymczasem Jayden nałożył na swój talerz kolejnego kurczaka. - Nie za dużo? - szepnęła Brigitte - To już ósmy w przeciągu trzech minut. Trochę niekulturalnie tyle jeść i tak szybko. - Głodny jestem. - Przecież zjadłeś na lotnisku 50 kanapek. - No właśnie... Izabela, zmęczona bólem pleców, zrobiła sobie chwilę przerwy od odkurzania i włączyła telewizor. - Z ostatniej chwili: słynny obraz "Mona Lisa" skradziony! Jasmine bezgłośnie weszła do domu, po czym na palcach zaczęła iść w stronę schodów. Trzymała zasłonięty prześcieradłem obraz, o którym właśnie była mowa w telewizji. - Hah - komentowała Izabela - Tylko idiota mógłby zrobić coś takiego. MacMandy przewróciła oczami, po czym zaczęła wchodzić po schodach. - Ale bym się śmiała, jakby ktoś spod mojego dachu ukradł ten obraz. Ale to raczej niemożliwe. Takie rzeczy to tylko w internetowych opowiadaniach. Moranica i Zoltan siedzieli właśnie na kanapie w salonie i oglądali telewizję. Rudowłosa była niesamowicie podekscytowana, podczas gdy jej mąż zastanawiał się, co jej się stało. - Uwaga! Informacja z ostatniej chwili! - mówiła prezenterka telewizyjna - Elektor Paul Rutinoscorbin zmienił swój głos w dzisiejszym Kolegium Elektorskim i zamiast zagłosować na Summer Tjinder, zagłosował na Zoltana George'a Davenporta. Oznacza to, że każdy z kandydatów otrzymał równo po 269 głosów, czyli żaden nie otrzymał minimalnej liczby głosów do zostania prezydentem! - CO?! - wrzasnęła rozwścieczona Moranica. - Co? - spytał samego siebie zaskoczony Zoltan. - Co? - zawołali Tjinderowie i Van Stommowie, oprócz zajętego jedzeniem kurczaków Jayden'a, którzy również oglądali telewizję. - Co, czyli wzór chemiczny kobaltu - powiedział do samego siebie czytający podręcznik od chemii kamerdyner. - O tym, czy prezydentem zostanie Davenport czy Tjinder, zadecyduje już 8 stycznia Sąd Najwyższy - mówiła prezenterka. - A żeby to! - po chwili ciszy krzyknęła Summer - A już się przygotowałam do przemówienia inauguracyjnego. - Spokojnie, Sum... - zaczął Baljeet - Nie ma szans, że cię nie wybiorą. Miałaś więcej głosów w głosowaniu powszechnym. - A jeśli Zoltan lub Moranica przekupią Sąd Najwyższy? Oni mają dużo kasy, mogą zrobić wszystko! Rozpłakana Summer uciekła z jadalni, a po chwili Baljeet wyszedł za nią. Van Stommowie zostali sami w pomieszczeniu. Jayden miał właśnie wziąć kolejnego kęsa, jednak Buford wyrwał mu kurczaka z rąk i odsunął talerz. - Co ty wyrabiasz? - Córka takich kujonów została kulturystką, a ty? - krzyczał jego ojciec - Ty jako mój syn powinieneś być jeszcze wyżej! Koniec z tym, psiakrew! Od nowego roku zaczynasz chodzić na siłownię! Przed biurkiem Marcusa usiadły trzy osoby - jedna kobieta i dwóch mężczyzn. Wszyscy znajdowali się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. - Jak pewnie wiecie, zbliżają się święta - mówił MacMandy - Z tego powodu G-Tech zostanie na trzy dni zamknięty, więc jest to idealna okazja, by włamać się do środka. Niestety kompleks budynków chroniony jest przede mną, uniemożliwiając mojemu bionicznemu chipowi na przekroczenie bariery otaczającej G-Tech. Dlatego chcę, abyście w Wigilię włamali się do środka, odnaleźli blokadę i wyłączyli ją. Ty - tu skierował swoje spojrzenie w stronę kobiety - byłaś już w G-Tech'u, Melanio Trump, więc mniej więcej wiesz, co i jak. Zostaniesz szefem misji. Jeśli zawiedziecie, to nie dostaniecie swoich pieniędzy. Wszystko jasne? - Tak - odparli zgodnie. - Zatem wesołych Świąt... Inne informacje *